Mortal Kombat Young
by Hooters45
Summary: A retelling of after MK3 to MK2011 with new things. What if Earthrealms defends are only 16!
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Kombat Young**

**Prologue **

After the defeat of Shao Kahn, Earthrealm returned to peace, but they were still shocked that the hero's who saved them were all around 16 years old.

After the third tournament, Kahn gave up his quest and decided to live with Sindel and properly raise Kitana and Mileena with her. But he was secretly planning to invade Earthrealm again by studying their habits.

Sub-Zero mange to get Smoke back (even though he is still a robot) and got rid of Noob's evil. (He's still wearing black and still has the black skin) Around the same time, Scorpion was about to kill Quan-Chi until he escaped somewhere, so Scorpion decided to blame it on Noob Sabiot for killing him. So for an unknown reason, Sub, Smoke, Noob, and Scorpion shared the same house.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao decided to be roommates on Liu's cheap apartment which Kung Lao calls "Liu's Crap Pen". But to Liu, it was the place where he lost his you know what.

Sonya decided to move back with her parents while Jax had to do a lot of explaining to do with his because of his iron arms. Sonya stills hangs with Jax, but just because there in the neighborhood doesn't mean they're still in police duty.

Johnny decided quit his latest movie to find out how to score with Sonya. He thought of many things, but they failed. He is hoping to make her his girl no matter what.

You will see action, adventure, romance, killing, and other stuff!

In the next episode!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, ok here is how I play the game. I can't think of names for the Episodes, so I'm letting you guy's decided. However, I will write Epidodes names for some Episodes. So send me an Episode name, the one I like the best will be the name for that episode. So enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p>Mortal Kombat Young<p>

**Episode 1 **

Sub Zero, Smoke, Noob, and Scorpion are looking at the T.V remote in the middle of the living room. They're looking at the remote and each other, Smoke lunges for the remote, but is speared by Sub Zero. Noob and Scorpion then started to fight, Noob is attacking furiously, but Scorpion is blocking all of his attacks. Scorpion then gives Noob a giant roundhouse kick in the face. After finishing Noob, Scorpin goes after the remote, but is stop by Sub Zero and his ice sword.

"Sorry Scorp, but I'm watching TNA," Sub Zero said. "Over my dead body"! yelled Scorpion as he took out his sword. Sub Zero then jumped over him, 'What h-he jumped over me! Over my dea-' After realizing Sub Zero's little joke Scorpion then yelled in angry and begins his sword battle with Sub Zero, who is laughing.

Smoke then awakens and sees that Scorpion and Sub Zero are fighting with their swords. He also sees the remote is only a few feet away from him. He proceeds to go get it, but is stop by Noob who gives him an elbow to the stomach.

"I'm going to watch Jersey Shore!" said Noob as he gets to his fighting stance. "Sorry Noob, but I'm going to watch the news no matter what!" yelled Smoke as he quickly punches him in the face. Noob then counters the attack by giving him a quick sweep and is ready to punch him in the gut. But Smoke rolls out of the way and gives Noob an uppercut.

Sub Zero and Scorpion are fighting as they were both in a Star Wars movie! They fight up stairs and goes into the bathroom. Scorpion tries to cut Zero's head off, but slices the toilet in half! "Damn it! How am I going to crap later!" yelled Scorpion. Sub Zero then tackles Scorpion through the wall and lands in the downstairs kitchen table.

Noob tries to punch Smoke, but is keep missing. Liu Kang is outside knocking the door. He receive a bit of a "shock" when Noob's fist punched through the door was a couple of inches away Liu's face. And by shock I mean pee his pants and running away. Back to the action, Smoke then kicks Noob in the balls! As Noob kneels in pain, Smoke then goes after the remote but is tackle by Noob's shadow clone. This caused Smoke to land in the corner of the coffee table, so the remote fly a couple of feet.

As Sub Zero and Scorpion enter the room, Sub sees his chance and quickly freezes everyone's feet and is prepared to catch the remote. Before he can catch, Scorpion uses his spear and caught the remote! "I win, so I'm going to watch the Scorpion King" said Scorpion as he held the remote in victory.

"Good, now you can pay for our damages!" Everyone laughed, but stop to realize that during their awesome battle, they destroyed the T.V! "I'm thinking we should do Rock, Paper, Scissors next time," thought Noob. Everyone agreed and they decided to sleep of the remains of the house of their battle for the T.V remote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mortal Kombat Young**

**Episode 2**

Kung Lao hated Liu's apartment. There was a small classical TV, the kitchen, living room, and bedroom were the same room, there was no air conditioner, there was only one bed, and there was only one channel in the TV and that was the news! Kung Lao just tit his hat a bit and just watched the news.

"In other news, Shao Kahn is suspected for raping a 13 year old girl name Li Mei after the invasion of Earthrealm, this was all Shao Kahn had to say. " I didn't rape her! If I did the whole town could have heard her scream! She wouldn't even be standing up if I did! She will be in a wheelchair if I raped her! Damn It! I didn't raped her!"

Kung Lao laughed because he has to admit that the news has some interesting stories. Like when an old man accidently blind a boy named Kenish, the man told him that Shang Tsung did it. Or Baraka took and sold Johnny's sunglass to a guy named Darrius.

Liu then burst through the door and looked scared as he seen Paranormal Activity 1 and 2. "What's wrong with you? Did you have Sub-Zero make us ice cubes?" he asked. "I was about until and fist went through the door and almost hit me in the face! Kung Lao then started to clap as he got up from the coach. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Champion of MK," Kung Lao joked. "Whatever," Liu said with a bit of annoyance. "How are we going to cool ourselves down without ice?" Kung Lao said. "What about the shower?" Liu said pointing at the bathroom. Kung Lao then looked at Liu with the WTF expression; it took Liu 10 second of what his friend thought. "Not with each other! Just separate," Liu quickly said.

"Thank God, don't scare me like that," said Kung Lao as he started to walk to the bathroom. "Hey, you were the one that had the nasty mind!" Liu yelled. "Sorry, that you weren't specific enough!" Kung Lao yelled back. "Sorry that you still a virgin!" screamed Liu.

Kung Lao finally lost it and tackle Liu and started to repeatedly punch him in the face. However, they didn't call Liu MK Champion for a reason as he fired a fireball at Kung Lao who flew up; hit the ceiling, and crashing back down to the floor. Liu then went to check if he's still alive; however Kung Lao did the arm drag on Liu.

After Liu got up, he saw Kung Lao's hat going right at him! He manages to duck in time and threw a fireball right at Kung Lao's chest. Kung Lao then got up and proceed to tackle Liu, but Liu just moved and tipped his knee. Kung Lao fell and decided to teleport. He then used his spinning attack on Liu, causing him to fly up in the air for a while. When Liu landed on his feet, Kung Lao grabbed him and did a chop in the neck. When Liu bent down, Kung Lao did another chop in the back in the neck causing Liu to fall in ground.

"You win, sorry that I brought that up," said Liu. "It's alright, just don't bring it up," said Kung Lao as he helped his friend up.

Around 10 pm, Liu and Kung Lao went to bed, even though there was only one bed. "This is gay," complained Kung Lao. "Come on it's not like someone is going to see us," said Liu. At that moment the door opened, it turned out to be Kitana looking for Liu.

"Liu do you mind if-"before she can finish, she saw Liu and Kang Lao in the same bed. "I'm sorry, I must of interrupted you two. So I will be going," Kitana said as she closes the door. "I'm going to sleep in the couch," Liu said as his crush that he was gay.


End file.
